A Yakuza Life
by Passionate-Eyes
Summary: NaruHina AU. Hinata is the heir to one of Japan't strongest Yakuza clans. She meets someone at a young age but is then forced to leave for nine years. Will the boy she met be the same, and what secrets do they both have? ON HOLD
1. Daily Life

A Yakuza Life

Chapter 1: Daily Life

Notes: "Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Radio

(Location/Time Change)

And Without You Is

How I Disappear

And Live My Life Alone

Forever now

-My Chemical Romance

The feud between two of the most powerful yakuza clans, the Hyuga Clan and the Kitsune Clan, has been fought for hundreds of years. Neither clan was willing to give any sign of weakness. Each side had to deal with many similar things, but each clan had it's own ways of handling them. The one thing that had made the clans even more frightening, were the legends behind each clan's pasts. It is said that both clans had powerful members that were every fifty years or so, but no one has ever found any proof of this. Everyone thought that the legends were simply a myth. Or so they thought…

(Hyuga Clan Compound)

The young woman awoke early as she always had since she was little. She had moved to live with her father only a few days ago from the northern area of Japan. She had just had that pleasant dream of the young boy she met when she was seven. She knew that the boy lived in the same area and probably now went to the same high school she'd be going to today. She knew that the boy, like her, was probably a freshman (A/N: in Japan, high school is only three years, so if you're basically in the tenth grade in your high school freshman year). She blushed as she thought on how much the boy could've changed in nine years. The only things she managed to get from the boy was his name, he had to run for it when a black car drove up to the park where we first met and spent time playing together. She was a little confused on why he had run when he saw the car but shook it off.

She lay there for a few minutes before deciding to get ready for school. As she stepped into the bathroom she remembered how she had surprised her family with just how much she had grown over the years she had been separated from them. She had long indigo colored hair that reached down halfway her back. Hey eyes had kept their lavender color, which was extremely rare for someone of her clan. She had matured greatly both physically and mentally. She used to be a very timid and shy girl who couldn't finish a single sentence without stuttering, but now she could have an entire conversation without doing it. Her body definitely showed just how much she had changed, especially since she was far more developed than just about any girl her age; she had double 'C' sized breasts with a thin waist that widened as it reached her thighs, this gave her the perfect hourglass figure. She stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready for school only to bump into her personal bodyguard. The guard immediately panicked as he saw her on the floor rubbing her arm from the fall.

Bodyguard: "Hinata-sama! I must apologize! Please forgive my insolence!"

Hinata merely giggled as she saw him panic right in front of her. She was surprised when her father had assigned someone to be her bodyguard, but even more surprised at who he had chosen. She, of course, knew the man. It was none other then her older cousin Neji. He had already finished high school and became an official member of the clan's most skilled bodyguards.

Hinata: "It's okay Neji, there's nothing to worry about." She got up to show that she was unhurt. She thought that it might calm him down but he didn't hear her. So she did the one thing that she knew would get her attention. "sigh I wonder what father would say if you panicked over something so careless, maybe I should ask dad to assign someone else to guard me."

At hearing this, Neji immediately regained himself and stood in front of her. He was completely embarrassed over how he had reacted.

Hinata: "That's better." She knew just how much her cousin had looked at her like a younger sister that'd he'd give his life for. It was 'both his duty and honor to die for her' or so he said.

Hanabi: "Good job Hinata! I got it all on tape!" Hanabi came out of her room holding a camcorder. She had a huge smile on her face as she pointed towards the camera. "That was perfect sis! I think we just got the all blackmail we've needed to control Neji for a long time!"

Hinata ran up to her little sister and they both had a little celebration. The both quickly noticed that Neji was making his move to grab the camera. They made a break for it as he gave chase, but he instantly stopped as on of the maids came with a message for the girls. The girls stopped running long enough to hear her message.

Maid: "Excuse me, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, it is time for breakfast." She finished with a bow as the two of them followed. They arrived in the kitchen and saw their father. He was sitting at the head of the table sipping his morning tea, and wearing traditional robes that only the head of the clan was allowed to wear.

Hinata and Hanabi: "Good morning father," they both greeted their father with a bow as they entered the room. The two girls sat at their place next to their father, Neji simply stood next to the door to continue his job as a bodyguard. Another bodyguard who was in charge of keeping Hanabi safe shortly followed him. He had a tuxedo on like Neji; the man's name was Asuma Sarutobi. He was a highly trusted man in the clan. Even more since Hanabi was dating the man's son Konohamaru.

Both of the girls finished their breakfast and were about to leave for school when their bodyguards followed suit. Hinata was wondering why Neji was following her. She knew that he was her bodyguard, but she knew how to take care of herself. So she turned to look at her father.

Hinata: "Um, father?"

Hiashi: "What is it Hinata?" he looked up to see that his daughter had a confused look on her face.

Hinata: "Is Neji going to have to follow me everywhere?"

Hiashi: "Yes, as your bodyguard, it is his job to protect you. No matter where you go."

Hinata: "Don't tell me that he's going to follow me to school too?"

Neji: "It is my job Hinata-sama." He said this as he bowed and motioned that it was time to leave.

Hinata: "I'm sorry father, but there is no way that he's coming to school with me." She was very annoyed with the thought of having a bodyguard follow her around, especially on her first day of school. Neji was about to protest but was stopped by Hiashi.

Hiashi: "Hinata, please understand that there are other clans that have a grudge against the Hyuga Clan."

Hinata: "Fine, but he's not taking one step into the school. I want to have a normal school life without anybody knowing about the clan."

Hiashi: "That's fine by me, but he will be droping you off and picking you up by car. And that's that." He knew that this was the only way he could keep her to go along with Neji following her. She agreed and they left in the car.

(Earlier, at a different location)

A young man with blonde hair wakes up with his alarm ringing like crazy. He never really had a problem getting up at 5 a.m., but for some reason, he's been getting up at least half an hour late. This bothered him since it shortened how much time he had for his morning routine. He always got up and meditated for an hour. Normally, people would fall asleep if they meditated this early but not him. He's been following the same routine for nearly eight years.

While he meditates, the boy thinks about the past day and plans out how to spend today. He also thinks about things that have been confusing him. The one thing he couldn't get out of his mind was the dream he'd been having for the past few days. It's been the same one over and over; always about the girl he met at the park when he was little. He wondered what had happened to the girl since she stopped showing up at the park. He could still remember how much fun they had at the park. They played as though they didn't have a care in the world.

The boy finally finished his meditation and continued his morning ritual. He went to the bathroom and showered, brushed his teeth, but didn't fix his hair. He had never done so. He just left his hair as messy as it always has been. He finished getting ready and left on his skateboard to go to school. But he still couldn't get the girl out of his head. Without even noticing, he had already arrived at the school.

He was sitting there at his seat just looking outside the window. No matter how much he racked his brain, this was something he could not figure out. One of his friends showed up and was trying to get his attention.

???: "Hello, Naruto. Is anybody there?"

Naruto: "Huh, oh. Hey Sasuke, what's up?" he turned to see his closest friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He had deep black hair that was held back in a ponytail, all except for his two bangs that reached down to the sides of his cheeks.

Sasuke: "So what's wrong with you this morning? You look like there's something on your mind."

Naruto: "Nothing much. Just that I've been having that same dream again."

Sasuke: "You mean the one about the girl?" he knew which dream his friend had been talking about.

Naruto: "Yeah," the boy knew that there was some hidden meaning behind his dream, but he didn't know what, "I know that there's something about her that will affect me somehow, but I don't know where or when it'll happen."

Sasuke: "You surprise me sometimes." He got a confused look from the blonde. "You've always struck people as a trouble maker, despite your perfect grades, which surprised the hell out of everyone!"

Shikamaru: "It's hard to believe that this guy is even smarter than me, it is sooo troublesome." Another friend of Naruto had just joined their conversation. He always had that lazy feel around him.

Chouji: "Well he sure is smarter than anyone I know, no offense Shadow."

Shikamaru: "None taken Boulder." Even though the group was already in high school, they had kept the nicknames they had come up for themselves when they were in grade school. "So what were you guys talking about anyways?"

Sasuke: "Nothing much, other than the fact that Fox had 'The Dreamy Girl' dream again" he said the last of his sentence with a romantic sounding voice that caused some of the girls that were listening to squeal.

Naruto: "I gotta figure out how you do that Hawk."

Gaara: "He doesn't have to," all the guys, but Naruto, jumped in surprise as their last friend had just shown up.

Chouji: "For fuck's sake man, you gotta come with a warning label or something." Gaara just slowly blinked slowly with his insomniac looking eyes.

Gaara: "Fox is even more popular than you guys think," he took his seat that was right in front of Naruto's, "the girls may not show it, but Fox is kind of hard to approach because of his attitude."

Naruto: "And who told you this Raccoon?"

Gaara: "…Temari. She had a crush on you for a while." He said it as though it didn't matter. But apparently it mattered to someone.

Shikamaru: "WHAT?!" the whole class turned to look at who had screamed. The guys knew for a fact the he and Temari had already been dating for quite some time. "And just when the hell was this?" the anger was certainly evident in his voice.

Before anyone could answer the bell had rung which meant they had to get to their seats.

Naruto had the fourth seat from the front of the class next to the window; Gaara just stayed in the seat in front of Naruto; Shikamaru sat in the very back of the class of the center row, mainly to catch some Z's; Chouji sat right next to him; Sasuke sat in the row farthest from the window at the back, so he could ditch when things got too dull for him.

Their teacher, Mizuho Kusanagi, had just come in but Naruto just tuned her out and began to stare out the window. He stared at the birds as they flew by without a care in the world. He was so tuned out that he missed the announcement that a new student was starting today. The student's introduction was over and she took her seat next to him. But he just kept staring outside, that was until something hit the back of his head. It hit him so hard the he bent forward as his head slammed against his desk.

Naruto: "WHO THE HE, HE…uh…hello Kusanagi-sensei." He was surprised that it had been his teacher that had smacked the back of his head.

Mizuho: "Welcome back to the real world, Uzumaki-kun." She had an extremely sarcastic tone to her voice. "Seeing as you're awake now, I want you to share your books and notes with our new student."

Naruto: "WHAT?!" he knew that he was going to pay for his outburst.

Mizuho: "Oh, and since she's new, you will be showing her around the school and be partnered with her for the next couple of projects. Any objections and you will go to the principals office."

Naruto knew that she wasn't joking around, so he stubbornly accepted. When he finally turned to see the girl, he was in utter shock. And she was as well. It was the very girl he had spent all those days playing with in the park when he was young.

Naruto: "HINA-CHAN?!"  
Hinata: "NARU-KUN?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 2: Reclaimed Emotions

Naruto: "Wow, I never imagined that'd you'd look this hot."

Hinata: 'The feelings mutual.' She had a heavy blush on her face. "You've also grown so much."


	2. Reclaimed Emotions

A Yakuza Life

Chapter 2: Reclaimed Emotions

Notes: "Speech"

'Thoughts'

Spirit 

[Radio

(Location/Time Change)

Are We Growing Up Or Just Going Down

It's Just A Matter Of Time Until We're All Found Out

Take Our Tears And Put Them On Ice

I Swear I'd Burn This City Down To Show You The Light

-Fall Out Boy

Naruto: "HINA-CHAN?!"  
Hinata: "NARU-KUN?!"

The entire class turned to stare at the two who screamed. Both Naruto and Hinata just stared in amazement. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing. Sure the it has been nine years since they had last scene each other, and they had both grown immensely over time, but they immediately recognized each other. Both of them had a huge blush on their faces. The whole class, especially the girls, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Naruto, probably the most popular and hard to get guy, was blushing at a new student.

Mizuho: "Oh! So the two of you already know each other?" she was the first one to compose from the surprise. The two of them turned to her, their faces still red. "Then I guess that this gives you a more reason to show her around Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto: "Yeah, I guess it does," he was nervously scratching the back of his head while he put on his same stupid grin. From what Gaara had told him before class started, he was sure that Hinata was probably receiving a few glare or looks of jealousy.

Hinata could feel them, the glares from a few of the other girls in the classroom. She even felt the looks of jealousy she was receiving. Luckily none of them fazed her because of all the training she received while she was away. But she still felt uncomfortable receiving them during class. At least she was happy to see him again, after all the time she was away.

- - - -(Lunchtime on the roof/Naruto's hangout)- - - -

Naruto and his friends were eating lunch on the roof, but with an extra person joining them. It didn't surprise the guys that he had invited Hinata to join them for lunch. Of course there were a few girls that were hiding behind the door watching her with either jealousy or hatred. But other than that, they were happily eating lunch and swapping stories.

Naruto: "So when did you get back Hinata? I thought I wasn't going to see you again." He had his mouth full of food but they all understood exactly what he said.

Hinata: "My father sent me north to live with an old friend of his to help me with my studies." This was an obvious lie and she knew it, but what she didn't know was that Naruto could tell that she had lied. He decided to ask her why she lied later when they were alone.

Shikamaru: "Wow, you must have had really bad grades for your father to send to up north, must've been troublesome." He yawned at the end.

Hinata: "Not really. She was real nice to me, and she helped me even more with my studies since she was a college professor. I think I got a picture with me," she rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a picture of a small girl that had a small yellow kimono and a young woman that had a deep blue kimono, "I'm the girl with the yellow kimono, back when I was eleven, and that's my dad's friend, Kurenai."

The guys were all admiring how cute she looked in the kimono, which caused her to blush slightly. Naruto, however, felt like he knew the woman from somewhere. He knew for a fact that'd he'd seen her, but where? He was in such a deep thought that he never noticed the guys getting up to get some more food, since Chouji was there and had a very large appetite. The guys saw the girls that were at the door and shooed them away.

Chouji: "You think it's a good idea to leave those two alone?"

Sasuke: "I could easily tell that Fox obviously has something for the girl."

Gaara: "How can you tell?" the rest of the guys were thinking the exact same thing.

Sasuke: "The look on his face when he first saw her, the blush he's had on his face, and the fact that he's been dreaming about her for the past few weeks."

Shikamaru: "So that's the girl from his dream. I gotta say, Naruto sure has his hands full now."

Chouji: "What'd you mean Shadow?" confusion evident in his voice.

Shikamaru: "I'm saying that women can be a real drag sometimes, they've got men easily wrapped around their finger. If they wanted to, women could easily take over the entire planet in a heartbeat. It is sooo troublesome." At this exact moment, a girl flung herself over his back.

Temari: "And just what is so 'troublesome' this time Shika?"

Shikamaru: "Nothing," 'sigh this is gonna be a long day.

- - - - -(on the roof)- - - - -

Naruto was still in thought and it looked like he'd be in thought for a while. It wasn't until Hinata snapped him out of his trail of thought that he noticed that they were alone.

Hinata: "Something wrong Naru-kun?" she had a worried look on her face.

Naruto: "Oh nothing, just reminiscing."

Hinata: "About what?" she sat next to him, with their elbows nearly touching, giving Naruto a good look on just how much she had grown.

Naruto: "Well, it has been nine years since we both saw each other," he had a huge blush on his face as he began to scratch his head, "and we both have grown."

Hinata: "What do you mean?" she had a blush on her face, 'Wait, why am I blushing, I haven't done anything.'

Naruto: 'Argh, that's it, I'm just gonna say it!' "Hinata, you know, I think that you're really hot, right?" he mentally kicked himself, 'what did I just say?'

Hinata: 'the feelings mutual' She had a deep blush when he said that, "You've grown too, and," she nervously put her fingers together, "my feelings for you have also grown."

Naruto just sat there wide eyed and shocked when she said this. He knew she had feelings for him when they were young, but he'd thought that she had all but forgotten about him after she left.

Naruto: "You mean, that after all this time apart…"

Hinata: "Uh-huh, my feelings for you kept growing. Even now, I know for a fact that I'm deeply in love with you." She had a strong blush on her face as she looked into his eyes. He slowly closed the distance between the two of them.

Naruto: "So, I wasn't the only one who felt the same" he put his arm around her pulling her closer. "It took me up 'til now to figure out how I felt about you." He was looking back into her lavender eyes. "I finally understand all the dreams I've had."

Hinata: "What dreams?" she felt as though he had been having the same dreams as she's had.

Naruto: "For quite some time, I've been having the same dream of the girl I had lots of fun with at the park." He pulled her into an embrace. "And I've realized, that I was in love with the girl, and now I know that the same girl feels the same about me."

He then pulled her closer to him, and their lips met. They both felt the others lips, and went straight to cloud nine. They could've stayed in that kiss for hours, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. As they both heard footsteps coming closer to them. They broke the kiss and saw the guys stopping in surprise over what they had just witnessed. Behind them they heard a few girls sounds of disappointment and jealousy.

Naruto: "Uh, ehehehe, hey guys," he had a huge blush on his face as his friends stood there. None of them were able to believe what they had just seen. "Uh, guys, what wrong?"

Gaara: "What's wrong is that we just saw you kissing a girl." He appeared to be the only one that wasn't in shock.

Sasuke: "How the hell did you manage to get the new girl to be your first?"

Hinata: "His first?" she was surprised, "you mean, there haven't been any others besides me?" she had asked Naruto.

Naruto: "It didn't feel right if I went out with another girl. When I would think about how it'd be like if I went out with another girl, I'd always end up the same." He turned to look at her. "Always with the girl with beautiful lavender eyes."

Hinata felt all the blood rush to her head to make her blush the strongest she's ever had. He held her tighter in his arms. She put her arms around him and went up for another kiss. A quick one this time, but it was one that meant a lot to the both of them.

- - - -(After school)- - - -

Naruto: "Are you sure that I cant walk you home, I mean, it's no problem for me."

Hinata: "No that's okay. I have to wait for my cousin anyways."

Naruto: "sigh fine, but I want to meat your family at one point, 'kay?"

Hinata: "Sure thing, see ya tomorrow!"

She saw him leave and turn the corner. She began to walk in the opposite direction and turn, what she didn't know, was that Naruto was following closely behind her. She walked for blocks before turning the corner. Naruto stopped at the corner and took a peak. And there was Hinata, stepping into a black car that appeared to be guarded by two men in suits.

Naruto: 'Just what are you hiding from us, Hinata?' After the car drove away he resumed his trip home. He was thinking of asking her but thought otherwise in case she didn't want him to know. So he decided to wait and keep a close eye on her.

- - - - -(Hyuga Compound)- - - - -

Hinata was up in her room on cloud nine. After a long time, this was the happiest she had ever felt. She had finally gotten the boy she was in love with since she was little.

Hanabi: "Uh, Hinata, why the sudden cloud nine voyage?" she had just stepped into her sisters room to find her daydreaming.

Hinata: "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell father, okay?"

Hanabi: "This must either be really good or really bad. But I won't tell father." She walked in and closed the door.

Hinata: "Well you remember the dream I told you about?"

Hanabi: "You mean the one about the cute boy from when you were little? Yeah, I remember."

Hinata: "Well I met him today," her sister squealed as she took a seat on her sister's bed wanting to hear details, "And he has gotten so hot. We talked and he confessed that he had feelings for me since we were little."

Hanabi: "Aw, c'mon sis, I want more details than that."

They talked for a long time over what had happened throughout their day. They talked until it was time for bed. Hinata was happily dreaming of the boy again, but now, the boy had changed and was now the boy she had finally confessed her feelings to.

- - -(Naruto's Place)- - -

He had just finished his evening workout and his usual rituals before he got to bed. His body was tired like it always was before bed, but his mind was racing over what he after school. He felt that Hinata was definitely hiding something big when she had lied to him and his friends, but just what was she hiding from him.

Naruto: "I guess I'm not the only one with secrets, eh Ryu?" he put his hand on his head, almost as though he was in deep thought.

Ryu: Of course, everyone has their own secrets to deal with the bodiless voice responded. However, right now you need your sleep, Kit 

Naruto: "Right, good night then. But I'm still gonna keep an eye on her. I want to know who those men are and what Hinata has to do with them." He let out one big yawn before dozing off.

- - - - -(Several Days Later/At School)- - - - -

Shikamaru: "Hey did you guys hear the rumors going around?" It was after school as the guys were getting their stuff at the lockers.

Sasuke: "And just what would that rumor be?"

Shikamaru: "Apparently, some yakuza thugs were seen in the area." He was telling tem all in whisper. "My guess is that someone hired them for protection, but," the others got closer to show that they wanted to hear the rest, "my guess is that some student is being watched."

Gaara: "I think I recall seeing a car after I dropped off Matsuri from school a few days ago." He was in seep thought.

Naruto: "Why were you dropping your girlfriend off from school?"

Gaara: "It was when she sprained her ankle during P.E., anyways, whoever they were, they were definitely connected. I'm not sure, but I think I saw the Hyuga symbol on it."

This brought up more suspicion from Naruto about the car that had been picking up Hinata. They all left the school in their separate ways, and Naruto, just like he'd been doing for a while now followed his girlfriend. He stopped at the corner where she from where she was always picked up. He got on his knee to see of he could get a better look from lower point of view. And that was when he saw it, the symbol of the Hyuga clan.

Naruto: 'What the hell is Hinata Hoshikawa doing with the men from a yakuza clan?' he was about to step closer when he felt something being held to the back of his head.

(A/N: Forgot to mention that Hinata was using her mother's maiden name while out in public XD)

Neji: "Get up." Naruto got up from his knees, "Walk." He obeyed and began to where he was being pushed by the gunman.

Hinata: "gasp Neji! What are you doing?!" she was stunned to see the man holding a gun to Naruto's back as he pushed him into the car.

Neji: "This idiot was following you, we're taking him back for questioning." He knew that she would be upset with this but shook it away. After all, the kid looked suspicious, following he everywhere. Unknowingly to them, someone had seen the whole scene from the shadows.

- - - - -(Unknown Location)- - - - -

???: "Where the hell is he?"

???: "I don't know. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago."

???: "You think he ran off?"

???: "I doubt it. He's been looking forward to this for years, and there no way that…"

[Come in, can anyone read me?

Jiraiya: "Jiraiya here, what is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi[I just spotted him being forced into a car. I'm currently tailing them.

Jiraiya: "Good, I'll inform the head."

Kakashi[I'll keep in touch. click

Jiraiya: "Itachi, go inform the head of the current situation! Kisame, gather some men to act as escorts."

Itachi: "HAI!"

Kisame: "HAI!"

The two men ran off down the walkway towards the large household.

Jiraiya: 'That idiot, always causing trouble. Damn it all!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 3: His and Her Secrets

Hinata: "Why did you have to follow me?" she had tears in her eyes as she looked at his beaten and bruised face.

Naruto: "How can I understand why you lied to me? When you don't trust me?" He had tears in his eyes.


	3. His And Her Secrets

A Yakuza Life

Chapter 3: His and Her Secrets

Notes: "Speech"

'Thoughts'

Spirit 

[Radio/Cell Phone

(Location/Time Change)

What's That Coming Over The Hill?

Is It A Monster?

Is It A Monster?

-The Automatic Automatic

Kakashi was following the car that had taken the blonde that he was supposed to be following. He was under orders to keep the boy safe from the shadows, and this was definitely something he would have to pay for later. He knew how dangerous the boy was when angered or under mental stress. The last he released 'IT' he ended up unconscious for a week. Kakashi shivered at the thought of what might happened if it was released again, especially since the boy could control it.

Kakashi followed the car for a good twenty minutes before it came to a stop in front of a huge compound. He immediately recognized the compound as the Hyuga Clan's main complex.

Kakashi: "Just perfect," he knew that the boy had gotten in trouble, but with the Hyuga clan, "just what did you do this time." He pulled out his phone a dialed. It wrung twice before it was answered.

Jiraiya[Jiraiya here. Any news yet? He was worried.

Kakashi: "Your not going to believe this, but the boy was taken to the Hyuga Clan's main fucking compound."

Jiraiya[WHAT?! Just what could that idiot have done this time?

Kakashi: "I didn't notice it at first, but he's been following a girl that, apparently, he's been seeing for a while."

Jiraiya[Don't tell, she turned out to be a Hyuga. it was a statement[Hold your position, the head has just been informed and we'll be leaving shortly.

Kakashi: "HAI."

Jiraiya[And make sure to keep a low profile until we arrive. We don't want to start a clan war.

Kakashi: "Understood." beep he did as he was told and kept watch on the compound, making sure he didn't attract any attention. 'I just hope that he's okay in there.'

(Inside the Hyuga Compound – Interrogation Room)

Neji: "TALK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! WHO SENT YOU?!" He punched the blonde boy that was tied to a chair in the middle of a room. The boy was already bleeding from his mouth and above his right eye. His cheek and right eye were a little swollen from the beating he was receiving in this so called, 'interrogation'. But he was keeping quiet, for he knew full well how the yakuza worked. They interrogate you until you give names and then they go after who ever you had named.

Asuma: "I don't think he's gonna talk," he let out a yawn, "let's take a break. Maybe he'll take when we come back and let the pain he's felt help him decide whether or not he'll talk."

Neji: "Fine," he began to leave the room and smirked as an idea came to mind, "but when we come back, I want Tenten to help." The two men left the room. Naruto was relieved to see them leave.

Naruto: 'Just my luck,' he began to struggle with the ropes that kept him tied to the chair, 'I finally find out who the guys are and now I'm being beaten to a pulp.'

Ryu: It's the story of your life kit. There are some things in your life that even I don't understand sometimes. The bodiless voice was trying to console his host.

Naruto: 'Well, then my life really sucks.'

Ryu: But it hasn't been all bad, now has it, Kit? The blonde remembered all the fun he's had in his life, even if it was very little. He was happy that he'd met Hinata and finally admitted his feelings for her.

Naruto: 'At least I told her about how I felt about her.' He felt a ping of sadness.

(Outside Hiashi's Study)

Neji was about to inform Hiashi that they have yet to extract any information out of the boy. He was about to enter his uncle's study when he heard arguing coming from inside. He recognized the voices of his cousin Hinata and his uncle.

Hinata: "Why can't you just let him go? He didn't do anything bad!" for once in her life, she wasn't scared of letting out her anger at her father. She had seen how her father looked at the boy and had ordered for him to be interrogated.

Hiashi: "He was following you!" he was boiling mad, "And from I've been told, he been following you for days now! That seems suspicious, too suspicious if you ask me."

Hinata: "It's not like he's out to kill me?"

Hiashi: "THEN TELL ME WHY THE HELL HE'S BEEN FOLLOWING?" Neji chose this moment to enter the room. Hiashi turned his attention to the boy, "Anything?"

Neji: "I'm must apologize, but it appears that he has more will-powered than we thought." he then felt the powerful glare he was receiving from Hinata.

Neji had never felt something so powerful. It felt as though she could kill him in an instant. He knew this feeling, he had heard about it in his training, it was a 'Death Glare', but it was full of so much anger, that it felt more like bloodlust. He had tough time breathing. He'd never thought that she was capable of something like this.

Hiashi was also feeling this. He himself was having some trouble as well, but not as much as Neji. He had tough time moving. He couldn't believe that his daughter was able to do this to him. What's more, she wasn't even facing him, but was facing Neji.

Hiashi: 'How is this possible? When she left, she couldn't even look at someone in the eye, and now she doing this.' He knew that something had greatly changed his daughter while she was gone. 'Just what happened to her that could've caused this?' Then she made to leave the room, but not before she whispered something to Neji.

Hinata: "If I find out you hurt him, you'll wish I never returned from my training." With this she left a very scared looking Neji. He knew that she meant every word, and if she ever did decide to strike him he would be unable to strike back because of his duty. She left the room as tears began to roll down her face. 'What should I do now Rin?'

Rin: Go check on him. a voice answered to her from the back of her mind.

Hinata: 'I know I should, but, what if he's dead? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt because of me.'

Rin: From I've seen, I doubt the boy would die so easily. And he doesn't seem the type to hate you after how much he cares about you. Go check, I know he's been wanting to talk to you. 

(Back With Naruto)

He had been struggling with the rope for some time now. He could feel that he'd be free any minute now, but he stopped his struggling as someone entered the room. He kept his face down, not wanting to see who had come in. He immediately began to hear sobbing as the person wrapped their arms around him. He could see long indigo colored hair and recognized who it was, Hinata. He raised his head to meat her face to face. She saw how badly beaten his face.

Hinata: "Why? Why did you have to follow me?" she almost couldn't get the words out.

Naruto: "I wanted to know why you lied to me and the others when you told us why you had left." He was looking straight into her eyes. He quietly kept trying to get free of his bindings. "How can understand why you lied? Don't you trust me enough to tell me that?" he was disappointed, and she could tell.

She had known the whole time that someone would eventually try to find something out about her. She just wished that he hadn't been the one to find out. He meant the world to her, so why couldn't she tell him. More tears had started to fall from her eyes.

Hinata: "I didn't want to drive you away." She could no longer keep eye contact from the shame she felt towards herself. "I thought that if you knew who I really was, you'd leave me." She suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her. She saw who it was and returned the embrace. She was still crying as she dug her face in Naruto's shoulder. He just let her cry. It wasn't until she stopped crying that he spoke up.

Naruto: "You know I always felt that something would happen between us." He wiped away her tears. "And I guess this is what felt." He then realized that he had to get out and fast. She had the exact same thoughts.

Hinata: "You have to get out of here."

(Outside the Compound)

Guard1: "Man, I hate getting stuck with guard duty."

Guard2: "Just shut the fuck up and keep your guard up. Our shift over in an hour anyways." The two of them had been there all day so they didn't notice that someone was watching them from the shadows, waiting patiently for other clan members to arrive.

Kakashi: 'What's taking them so long.' His phone suddenly went off; luckily he had turned off the sound. He knew he was gonna have to whisper. click "Kakashi here."

Jiraiya[Kakashi, it's me. We'll arrive at your location in ten minutes. Any news?

Kakashi: "I haven't seen any movement from the inside. So I don't know the boy's location."

Jiraiya[Keep an eye out for any move movement and report back.

Kakashi: "HAI." click 'So, I just sit here and wait. If I knew he'd get in this much trouble…oh well.' He resumed watching the compound, hoping that the boy wouldn't loose control.

(With Jiraiya and Clan Head)

Jiraiya was worried about the boy's safety; after all, he had seen the boy as though he were his own grandson. He was worried, but what worried him more was the fact that the head of the clan had decided to come along. He glanced over to his side, knowing just how skilled and ruthless the Head of the clan could be sent a shiver down his spine.

???(Head Of Clan): "Something wrong Jiraiya?" the Head had noticed the man glancing over.

Jiraiya: "Just worried about what you'd do if…never mind."

???(Head Of Clan): "You're worried that I might end up killing if I found out that my son was dead, right?" Jiraiya was surprised to see his boss say what he'd been thinking with such a casual tone. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure that if he's anything like me, he's going to escape and come out of it with only a few bruises. I just want to know why the fuck the Hyuga Clan had taken him into their custody?"

Jiraiya: "Kakashi had reported that for the past few days he's been seeing a young woman."

???(Head Of Clan): "Don't tell me, he wanted to know where she lived and she turned out to be from the Hyuga Clan."

Jiraiya: "You hit the nail right on the head. We did a background check to see how he knew the girl,"

???(Head Of Clan): "And what did you find out?"

Jiraiya: "Turns out that he's the girl that he fell in love with when he was younger, you know, the one that suddenly disappeared and he couldn't stop crying for days." He receives and answers, but he knew that he had to keep quiet now. He knew when he had said enough.

???(Head Of Clan): 'So, this girl really means a lot to you. I just hope she won't end up breaking your heart when all this is over, my son.'

(With Naruto and Hinata)

Hinata had helped Naruto remove the last of his bindings and were waiting at the door for some kind of signal. Naruto didn't know what they were waiting for, but for some reason, he knew that he could trust her. But he was getting a bit nervous.

Naruto: "Hey Cat," he got her attention, he had decided to give her a nickname so she wouldn't feel left out of his group, "just what are we waiting for?"

As if on cue, he heard two thumps from outside the room. She signaled him to come out and help him. He looked out the door and saw that the guards were out cold on the floor. He turned to look at her with a confused look. She saw his reaction.

Hinata: "Ehehe, I gave them something to drink that had a little something 'special' mixed in with it." She began to drag one of the guards into the room while Naruto took hold of the other one.

Naruto: "I thought you'd fun to be with at first," they both turned to look at each other, "but now I know that being with you is gonna be a hell of a good time." He finished with a smile as she let out a giggle.

Hinata began to rummage through the guards pockets. Whatever she was looking for, she found. She pulled something out and threw it to Naruto. He couldn't believe what he was holding. It was a gun.

Naruto: "Are you telling me that we're gonna have a gun fight?" She nodded in response. "You do know we might end up getting killed or killing someone?"

Hinata: "We won't have to worry about that," Naruto got a confused look on his face as she handed him a few cartridges that had funny looking bullets in them, "those are tranquilizer darts. Whoever gets hit by them instantly falls asleep."

Naruto: "Have I told that I love you?" She blushed as he kissed her. "There's just one thing that I want to know,"

Hinata: "And what would that be?"

Naruto: "How are we gonna get away after we leave the compound? They could easily catch us in a car if we run on foot."

Hinata: "Do you really think I'd plan all this and not think of a way to get us away from here?" she looked at his and saw that he wanted to know what she had planned, "you'll see what I mean." She winked at him as they made their way out of the room. She immediately saw that all of the bruises he had were already healed. 'Are you seeing what I'm seeing Rin?'

Rin: Yes, I can't believe that his injuries are already healed. Do you think that he's…? 

Hinata: 'And he thought that I was interesting. I guess we both have our own little secrets.'

Naruto: 'I can't believe she had this all planned out in only a little bit of time.'

Ryu: I couldn't believe it either, but I'm guessing that there is more to this girl that what meets the eye 

Naruto: 'I know what you mean.'

The two of them began to make their way through the compound. Thanks to Hinata, they were abler to find every hiding spot they could use to avoid getting into any confrontation with any of the guards. Of course this was all shortly lived.

(Back at the Interrogation Room)

Hiashi had decided to watch over the methods that were being used in the boy's interrogation. He was a little mad to see that there were no guards, but finally made him snap was what he saw when he entered the room. Both of the guards were out cold and tied up on the floor. Neji rushed over to check them over. He managed to wake one of them up.

Neji: "What happened? Where's the boy?"

Guard: "I don't know. Hinata-sama came to see the boy; she said she wanted to know who was following her. Next thing I know, everything goes dark." He held his head, a sure sign that he had a splitting headache.

Hiashi: "Did either of you to eat or drink anything before you passed out?" The guard started trying to remember if either of them had, them he remembered.

Guard: "Yes, Hinata-sama had giving each of us something to drink."

Hiashi: "Looks like something is going on between those two. Neji," he turned to face his nephew, "I want all the guards on high alert. Have them all use non-lethal ammunition. The orders are shoot to incapacitate."

Neji: "HAI!" He ran out of the room and informed all of the guards of the new situation.

(Outside the Hyuga Compound)

Kakashi then saw a change in the guard's attitude. They all tensed up as they received new orders from their squad leader. Kakashi knew that something was up. He quickly took out his phone and informed Jiraiya of the new situation. He stayed in his position just as ordered. But he felt that something was about to happen.

(With Jiraiya and the Head)

???(Head Of Clan): "So I'm guessing that my son has started a ruckus at the Hyuga Compound."

Jiraiya: "Well he is your son after all, Kushina-sama."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 4: Decision – Stay of Escape

Kushina: "It's been a while, Hiashi."

Hiashi: "Not long enough if you ask me."


	4. DecisionStay or Escape

A Yakuza Life

Chapter 4: Decision – Stay or Escape

Notes: "Speech"

'Thoughts'

Spirit 

[Radio/Cell Phone

(Location/Time Change)

We Hear What Your Saying,

Not Enough So We Keep Playing.

This Game Is What You Make It,

One Chance, So Why Not Take It?

-Hawthorne Heights

The two of them were surprised to hear the alarm go off. Both of them immediately put their senses to work as they made their way through the Hyuga compound. Hinata knew that they would've eventually have been found out, but wasn't expecting the alarm to go off so quickly. The two of them immediately began to check around corners to check if it was clear to keep going.

Hinata was surprised, to say the least, that Naruto knew how to use a gun. When she had asked him how he knew, he simply said that he could blame his past. She was a bit confused, but remembered that he obviously had secrets like her, so she didn't ask. They kept up the pace until they bumped into a pair of guards that were rounding the same corner that they were. The guards quickly brought up their weapons, but were surprised to see the young couple bring up weapons of their own. The four of them were at a standoff.

Guard1: "Hinata-sama, please put down your weapons. We don't want to have to use force." The man was completely confident that the two teens did not know how to use the guns without hesitation.

Naruto: "You know," he had a grin on his face, "I was just thinking the same thing." Next thing anyone knows, he charges at the guard in front of him. The guard couldn't even react as the boy went under the man's arms and threw a punch, which land in the guard's solar plexes, knocking him out. The second guard turned his attention to the boy.

Guard2: "Your dead! You li…" The guard was unable to finish as Hinata kicked the man's arms up. He lost grip of his gun as she performed a spin kick. Launching the man towards the wall knocking him out.

Naruto: "Wow. Remind me to never piss you off." To say he was impressed was an understatement. He knew that there was more to her than what met the eye, but the fact that she took down the guard with ease surprised him.

Hinata: "I'll make sure to remember that." She had a slight blush on her face. She hadn't expected to have to show just how well a fighter she was. It was obvious to her that he was impressed. She was about to say something to him when she saw him picking up both of the guard's guns. He quickly took them apart as though it was second nature to him. He picked up the cartridges

Naruto: "Well, it looks like they were using the same ammunition that we're using,"

Hinata: "Where did you learn how to do that?" she had a very surprised look on her face.

Naruto: "What?" he wasn't sure about what she was talking about.

Hinata: "Where did you learn how to take guns apart so quickly?"

Naruto: "Oh, that. To tell you the truth, I…"

Guards: "There they are!" the couple looked towards where the scream had come from and saw about half a dozen guards heading their way. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they began to make a run for it.

Naruto: "I'll tell you later."

(With Kakashi)

The rest of the clan had just arrived to meet up with Kakashi. He was surprised at just how many members had volunteered to help the boy. He knew that the boy had some problems with the clan because of how many pranks he used to pull when he was younger, so he wouldn't of been surprised if very few had shown up. He counted four cars and each one had about four or five men inside them. He was quickly approached by Jiraiya and two of the boys other bodyguards.

The smaller of the two men was about the same height as Kakashi; he had long black hair that was held back in a ponytail, his name was Itachi Uchiha. He gave the look of a "ladies" man a whole new meaning, even more with his bright red eyes. The man carried two Kodachi on each side of his waist. His partner was a whole head taller and had his blue hair styled up in spikes that were held up by his headband, his name was Kisame Hoshigaki. He had tattoos on under his eyes that gave him a look that he had gills. He was carrying a large sword on his back that was as long as he was tall. They both wore similar suits that matched Kakashi's, they had dark red pants and jackets, only those in high ranking were allowed to wear the suits, all three of them had the picture of a sleeping fox on their back, the symbol of the clan that they belonged to.

Jiraiya: "What's the current situation?"

Kakashi: "The boy was taken inside about half an hour ago." He gave his report to the clan's third in command. "About ten minutes later, the guard were suddenly put on high alert. My guess is that the boy has manage to escape from wherever they were holding him and is trying to make his way out."

Itachi: "Well, it seems that Kushina-sama was correct in having all of us come along." He had a certainly been wondering on just what was going on at the Hyuga Compound.

Kisame: "Remember, Itachi, we're not here to start any fights with anyone."

Jiraiya: "Kakashi, you will go in with me, Itachi, Kisame, and Kushina-sama to go in and see if we can get the boy out without anything going out of control." He hadn't planned for the Head of the clan to come along, but it was her son and only family, so he really had no choice in the matter.

Kakashi: "You mean she actually came?" he had known that the woman had trouble controlling the boy. He had known that the boy means a lot to her, but he'd never guess that she would actually come out to reclaim her son.

(Inside the car with the Head of the Clan)

She was worried about her son. She knew that he was able to take care of himself when it came down to it. She had no doubt in her mind that he was okay, but she was still worried. She had trained her son personally for seven years, and his skills had quickly surpassed many of the older more experienced clan members.

Kushina: 'I just hope your training was enough to get you out of this situation, Naruto.'

(With Hiashi)

To say that the man was pissed was an understatement. Every time that a guard had come to his office, he received nothing but the same news. The guards were quickly being taken down as soon as they approached the two teens. He thought that his daughter was the one taking out the guards, but was surprised to hear that the boy appeared to be taking out most of the guards. What's more is that the two were armed and have yet to fire a single shot.

Hiashi: "Neji," he turned to look at his nephew, "I want you and Asuma to go out and see if you can bring an end to this nonsense. It seems that we have underestimated the two of them greatly."

Neji: "HAI." He turned to leave with Asuma 'til Hiashi gave them a warning.

Hiashi: "I want you two to use extreme caution. It appears that my daughter has been hiding more from us than we originally thought, and the boy appears to mare than just a mere student."

Neji: "Understood."

Asuma: "Understood." The two of them left Hiashi's office with the same thoughts, 'Just how strong has Hinata-sama gotten?'

(With the couple)

It seemed like a maze to Naruto. The two of them had taken out at least two-dozen guards and it seemed that they had finally gotten some breathing room. He knew that they must be getting close to and exit, since the guards seemed to be getting stronger.

Ryu: It's not that their getting stronger kit, but the beating you took before you escaped left you a little tired, Kit 

Naruto: 'So then all my training was for nothing?' he felt the urge to just scream but held it in to avoid getting noticed by the guards that they were sneaking past.

Ryu: Not really, it just seems like that, but if this were all happen a year ago, you would of collapsed from exhaustion a long time ago, Kit 

Naruto knew that this was true. He knew that he'd be able to keep going for a long time before finally collapsing. What surprised him was that both himself and Hinata weren't out of breath. In fact, neither one of them seemed to be that tired at all.

Naruto: 'So there is something to you after all, eh Hinata.'

Hinata knew that higher ranked guards were now being sent. She was starting to feel fatigued from all of the fighting she'd already done with the guards. She was surprised that neither her nor Naruto had shot a single time at the guards.

Naruto: "Hey Hinata."

Hinata: "What?"

Naruto: "Where are we going? We seem to be heading away from where the front door is."

Hinata: "We're taking the long way around since the direct way might be covered with guards."

Naruto: "Okay, gotcha." 'Wow, she really knows what she's doing.'

(With Hanabi)

Hanabi was waiting for her older sister to come to her room. She knew that Hinata had gone to try to get their father to let the boy go. She knew it hadn't worked since she heard the guards go into frenzy over something about someone escaping.

Hanabi: 'So she's gonna help him escape. I guess that means that I better get everything ready for them.'

(At the Hyuga front gate)

The guards were shocked to see four black cars come around the corner to stop in front of them. The two of them immediately recognized the symbols on the cars the Kitsune Clan's symbol. They knew that the Kitsune Clan was just as powerful, and maybe more, than the Hyuga Clan.

Four men steeped out of one of the cars and were quickly followed by a woman who was wearing a bright red Kimono with the picture of an orange fox that looked like it was circling around her legs. She had long red hair that was tied back in a braid; her eyes were a bright blue color. The guards knew who the woman was, and they were both scared for their lives. But they had to keep up their duty.

Guard1: "Kushina-sama, I'm afraid that Hiashi-sama is a little preoccupied at the moment."

Kushina: "Move," it wasn't a request and the guards knew it. They had heard stories of what the woman was capable of. She was someone who should never be taken lightly. "I'm here to speak to Hiashi about the boy that was brought in earlier today."

Guard2: "I'll call ahead to see if he can spare some time," he knew that she wasn't someone to piss off.

(With Hiashi)

Hiashi was already upset with the fact that his daughter was helping someone escape from the compound. He was about to head out to see how everything was going when his phone began to ring. Hoping that it was good news, he answered.

Hiashi: "Hiashi here, what is it?"

Guard2[Um, sir, not to make matters worse, but we have company at the front gate.

Hiashi: "Just send them away and tell them I'm busy to see anyone unimportant."

Guard2[I think you should see who it is sir.

Hiashi turned to the computer screen on his desk and linked up to the security system. He switched to the cameras that were overlooking the front gate. To say he was surprised was definitely an understatement. He saw the head of the Kitsune Clan, accompanied by her four bodyguards.

Hiashi: 'If things weren't bad enough already, now this.'

Guard2[What do you want me to do sir?

Hiashi: "Have them meet me in the courtyard. I'll be there shortly."

Guard2[HAI beep

Hiashi: 'Damn it all! Just what does that bitch want now?' He was pissed that he now had two problems to deal with. First he had a boy that had been following his eldest daughter escape from the interrogation room, and now he had to deal with the Kitsune Clan. 'This day just keeps going from bad to worse.'

(with Hanabi)

She knew that her sister was heading to her room. They both knew that their father would've never let the boy goy. So they planned to get the boy away from the Hyuga Compound as quickly as possible. Hanabi was just waiting for them to arrive in her room. Luckily, there were no security cameras in the bedrooms, so it was safe for them.

Hanabi had gotten everything the two of them might need after their escape and placed them inside two duffel bags. So all she had to do know was wait. After the alarm went off, she knew that it was only a matter of time before Hinata and the boy would arrive. She knew that it would be hard to get to her room, since there was two guards stationed right outside, but she trusted Hinata. That was when she heard a small fight break out right outside her door. Then it was quite.

After a few moments of silence the door opened and Hinata and the boy came in, while the guards were both out cold.

Hanabi: "HINATA!" she ran up and hugged her older sister. "I was getting worried that you wouldn't make it having to drag the guy around."

Naruto: "What made you think you'd have to drag me around Hinata?" he was a little upset that she had thought he was useless.

Hinata: "Well, that was before I saw how good a fighter you were." She was embarrassed that she had actually thought that he was useless.

Hanabi: "You mean the guy can actually put up a fight?"

Naruto: "I have a name you know,"

Hanabi: "Yeah, I know. It's Naruto."

Hinata: "Naruto, this is my little sister, Hanabi."

Naruto: "Hey."

Hanabi: "Hinata," she turned to look at her sister with a slight blush on her face, "you were right, he does look kinda cute with those whiskers on his face."

To say that the teens were surprised was an understatement. Naruto's eyes got as big as dinner plates while Hinata's eyes did the same, but were accompanied by her jaw dropping to the floor. She had known that her little sister thought he was cute from the picture she had from when she was little, but she'd never think that Hanabi was into older guys.

Hanabi began to fell their stares and decided to break the silence.

Hanabi: "Uh, sis, I think you to should be getting out here."

Hinata: "Oh, right," she turned to the duffel bags that were on Hanabi's bed, "is this everything we might need?" she responded with a nod.

Hanabi: " I packed everything you will, and might, need;" she began to count of everything she put in the duffel bags, "clothes, food, money, guns, ammunition, and" she began to get a blush, which brought confusion to the teens, "and a few boxes of condoms."

Naruto instantly got a blown back from the force of the nosebleed that erupted as the girl finished the list. Hinata's blush went to a shade of red, that she probably invented a new shade of red. The teens couldn't believe that a girl that was only 12 years old was already having thoughts of sex. Not only that, she even knew about having protection. Hinata finally regained her senses as her little sister began to giggle at hers and Naruto's reaction.

Hinata: "If I ever get back in one piece, I swear, I'll get you back for that."

(In the Hyuga courtyard)

To say that there wasn't any tension in the courtyard was a complete lie. The Heads of the two most powerful yakuza clans were facing each other. Hiashi had no idea on what Kushina wanted, but he wanted to get the meeting over with so he could resume the problem at hand.

Hiashi's impatience did not go unnoticed by Kushina or the men standing behind her. She knew that he was already in a situation. What brought an internal smile was the fact that it was her son that was causing the man such stress.

Kushina: "It's been quite some time since our last meeting, eh, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi: "I'd say, not enough time,"

Kushina: "Aw, and here I thought we might be able to catch up on old times." her face showed disappointment. She knew that this would definitely piss him off. "Oh well, you were always the business type anyway."

Hiashi: "Then get straight to the point," he was showing no change in his attitude, "I'm a little busy, state what you want."

Itachi: 'He hasn't changed a bit.'

Kisame: 'He's still an arrogant bastard.'

Kakashi: 'Can't they hurry this up, I still need to finish the final chapter of my book.'

Jiraiya: 'sigh and I was hoping this could've been my chance to get to have some fun, oh well.'

Kushina: "Okay then, straight to business then," she took a tone of complete seriousness. This surprised everyone that was present, due to the fact that she only took things seriously if a fight was going to break out, "your men brought a young man in earlier today, am I correct?"

Hiashi: "That is correct, but how you know of that is a little suspicious."

Kushina: "I want you to release the boy into our jurisdiction." This wasn't a request, and they all knew it.

Hiashi: "I'm afraid that I cannot do that, since he is under my jurisdiction at the moment."

Kushina: "AND WHY THE FUCK NO,,," she was cut of as she heard a motorcycle came screeching out from the side of the building with two people riding. She saw that the one driving was a woman and her passenger was a man. She couldn't see their faces because of their helmets, but she saw long indigo colored hair in a ponytail coming out from th back of the woman's helmet. They were both wearing loose looking leather clothing. What Kushina noticed, was that the man had a tattoo of a sleeping fox on his ankle. 'You sure picked an interesting woman to fall in love with Naruto.'

Neji: "H-H-Hiashi-sama," Neji came out of through the front the door. Everyone turned to look at the young man and saw that he was beaten to a pulp. He approached Hiashi with all the strength he had left, "I must apologize, we underestimated them." With that, he collapsed. Hiashi went to check on him and was shocked to see that he was out cold.

Kushina: "So, I'm guessing that that was the boy we were just discussing. Right, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi merely gave her a nod as he turned around to figure just what had just happened during the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 5: Help From Some Friends

???: "Well if it isn't Naruto-sama! What brings you here?" the old man was happy to see an old friend.

Naruto: "I need your help, can you get me in contact with 'THEM'?"


	5. Help From Some Friends

Chapter 5: Help From Some Friends

Notes: "Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

-**Spirit**-

Radio/Cell Phone

(Location/Time Change)

Nobody knows who I really am,

I never felt this empty before,

And if I ever need someone to come along,

Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?

-Rie Fu

(On the road outside town)

Our two young teen had been traveling for more than an hour on her motorcycle. They wanted to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the Hyuuga Clan. They were heading north on the highway at a moderate speed to keep the cops off their tail. They had been traveling for a few hours before stopping at a motel for the night, since it had gotten so late out.

They walked into the motel's front office, as they walked in they saw what looked like an old man that had his back turned towards the door. He wore a balck shirt that had one small red cloud on his left sleeve. He seemed to be making an ink painting on a scroll. He didn't even turn to see who had just arrived before speaking.

Old man: "Welcome to the our motel, it's 5ooo yen per night, pay up front. We don't accept checks or credit cards. You could do whatever you want in the room as long as you don't disturb the other guests."

At this, both teens blushed at the thought of them doing something like that. They both knew that they had already been moving fast in their relationship, but now was tnot the time to be thinking of those kinds of things. They both paid for a room while the man never turned around as they paid. They were about to go to their room but Naruto had other plans.

Naruto: "Hey Hina-chan, you go on ahead. I need to make a phone call." She seemed skeptical, "Don't worry, I'm just gonna see if I could wire us some money. In case we don't have enough for later."

Hinata: "Okay, just don't take too long Naru-kun." with that, she left the but still felt that there was something he wasn't telling her. But she knew that it would all eventually be out in the open and neither of the two would have any secrets.

(Back in the motel office)

Naruto was now left alone with the old man, who still hadn't turned around from his painting. He approached the front desk to see if he could talk to the old man.

Naruto: "You know, I was always taught to see things from a different prespective." The old man had stopped painting but was yet to turn around. "It apprears that not everyone one can be as well taught as a 'sly fox'." The momment Naruto finished the old man had begun to have a fit of laughter, same thing went for Naruto.

Both of them had continued their laughter for a few minutes before the old man had finally tunred around. His face was that of a man that had seen many things in his lifetime. He had a small grey beard with matching hair that was gone from the top of his head. He had pararllel birth marks that went from his eyes downwards like teardrops. He seemed to be smoking tobacco from a pipe that was in between his old lips.

Old man: "Well it been a long time since I last saw you, Naruto-sama!" He was very happy to see a familiar face.

Naruto: "Yeah, it has been a while, Sarutobi-sensei."

Sarutobi: "So what can I do for you Naruto-sama? Its been awhile since we last spoke."

Naruto: "First of all, drop the 'sama', it makes me feel old." he let out a sigh, "now I know how oka-sama feels like."

Sarutobi: "Alright then, but you still haven't answered my question." he had askeptical look on his face, "and don't try to fool me. The time I spent training you was more then enough for me to learn how to read you."

Naruto: "Straight to business then," he suddenly got very serious, "sensei, is there anyway that you could get me in contact with '**them'**."

Sarutobi's eyes grew wide. He knew that if the boy was talking was about who he thought, then he would have to be in serious touble. The last time they were contacted was when the boys father was caught in a shootout between the Kitsune Clan and the Oto Clan.

Sarutobi: "And just what kind of situation would you be in that it'd require contacting them?" he was trying to read his student, but was unseccessful. 

Naruto: "Long story short; I got a girlfriend who had a secret, found out she was part of the Hyuga clan," at this, the old man's eyes got even wider than before, "got caugfht and interrogated, escaped and am now on the run from the Hyuga's with my gilrfriend who is the heir of the clan."

Sarutobi: "...alright," he pulled out a cell phone and began to dial, "you know," he passed the phone over to the blond, "you really gotta think things through more throughly."

Naruto: "You're telling 'me' this," he held the phone up to his ear and waited for the answer.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

??: Hello, this is swirly face ice cream, whatever flavor you want we got, and if we don't then the next time you call 'IT'S FREE'.

Naruto: "Hey swirl," he acted as though he was a regular customer, "can you get me, 9 scoops of crimson streaked vanilla."

??: This is Akatsuki, give me your code name, rank, identification number, and pass code. the man's demeanor had almost instantly changed when Naruto had told him what he wanted.

Naruto: "Demon Fox, 4th seat, 9NK4D, Lavender flowers attract wild foxes."

??: Well, it's been awhile since you last contacted us Naruto.

Naruto: "I know,"

??: So what do you need?

Naruto: "Is it possible to make me and someone else dissappear for awhile. I'll gladly pay for the help."

??: For this kind of thing you'll have to talk to Leader-sama in person.

Naruto: "...Fine, place and time?"

??: ...meet at the place where a cat would call heaven at the time where the shadows dissappear from view in broad daylight.

Nauro: "...got it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preview

Chapter 6: Where the two dissappear

??: "So you two want to dissappear...so be it."

A/N: I know this is extremely short compared to how long the previous chapter were, so from now on all my chapter will be short in order to stop me from rethinking the whole chapter and starting it over which is why it took so long to write. GOMEN NASAI


End file.
